Squadron 666
by Jin-Roh1733
Summary: This is the sequal of The Unknown Awaits. The surviving squad members of the flood encounter on halo push through covenant lines to regain control of the colony Vector Prime IV. Please review. Chapter 4 up.
1. Squad 666

Squadron # 666  
  
  
  
  
  
" TRIMBOLI!!! TAKE OUT THAT GUN TURRET!!!" The chief screamed at the marine. They were in close combat with the Covenant. Mathew did as he was told. He crept up to the Shade, and put the barrel of his mg 42 belt fed machine right up to the back of the Shade.  
  
He pulled the trigger, sending about 25 shots through the seat of the Shade, through its grunt operator and out its chest, blood spewing from veins he had hit. It fell fro m the Covenant gun turret, blood pouring from its mouth and chest.  
  
" Minjohj'arad! Take out that jackal squad!!" The master chief yelled at the Elite. It nodded, and charged the jackals. They were terrified. They didn't know what to do. They weren't trained for this kind of situation.  
  
So they did what they thought was logical. Opened fire on the deflective Elite. All shots either missed or where dodged. The elite grabbed one jackal by its head, and thrust it face first into a boulder, smashing its face in as it dropped the jackal, which was now surrounded by blue blood.  
  
The he kicked a jackal to the ground, pulled out his two plasma rifles, and shot it in the chest a few times, blood spraying and splattering everywhere, the Elite feeling no regret for killing its so called "brethren". The Elite no longer cared about the holy crusade for the gods, nor did it care of its gods anymore. All it wanted was to repay the marines who had saved it during their encounter on Halo.  
  
The last remaining jackal was frozen in fear. It just stood there. The elite swung his rifles at either side of its head, crushing the Jackals cranium, which in turn erupted with blood as it fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
The Elite was now armored with MJOLNIR armor up to its neck, which for head protection it wore its standard Covenant helmet for the elites. This made it look fiercer, which it succeeded in doing. The elite then charged another elite from behind. The other elite turned around as Minjohj'arad tackled it.  
  
They landed with a thud, as Minjohj'arad beat the other elite brutally with its fists' and plasma rifles. When Minjohj'arad got up from the other elite, he spit on its dead and bleeding face. He chuckled as he went back to combat.  
  
Anderson was going shotgun crazy on the Covenant sons of bitches. An elite ran at him, its energy sword ready to slice through him like butter. He pumped the weapon, and turned to the elite, the barrel touching its stomach. He fired, the elite stopped, its energy sword switched off. It looked at its stomach. There was a huge hole in its stomach, going right through it, so if you looked through the hole in its stomach, you could see what's behind it.  
  
It toppled to the ground with a thump. He then pulled out an Uzi and started firing at the many grunts and elites running down a slope. Many of the covenant fell dead from the machine gun fire, there weren't enough left to make a difference. They were easy targets.  
  
Evans walked through the battlefield, his MA5B Assault Rifle blazing. Bullets spray everywhere, hitting most grunts, jackals and elites, disabling and killing them. He threw a grenade at a rock. A jackal dived out from behind the rock, but not in time, the blast sent him flying, the beast screaming all the way, and landing on a rock, hanging off the edge.  
  
Trimboli and Minjohj'arad sticked close together behind and overturned Shade. The two had become pretty close friends the following months' after their escape from the weapons research facility back on Halo, which is gone now. The leader of their squad destroyed it. The master chief. He was the bravest man they had ever met.  
  
The master chief bravely walked across the battlefield, not taking any cover, with his two DK 5D compacted machine guns, one in each hand. He walked slowly, blasting anything that wasn't with his squad. Squad 666 it was named, for obvious reasons.  
  
After the Covenant had pulled back, they counted death toll. " Covenant, 167 casualties, Human, 0 casualties." The chief said, smirking under his visor. " Aw hell yeah, we kick ass." Evans exclaimed. " Heh, a force of nearly 200 troops, defeated by a six man squad." Mathew snickered. " We must be some of the best to have taken out 167 troops with no casualties." McDowell said.  
  
" Data readouts say that us six are six of the ten of the best soldiers in the core." The chief said. " Three of those ten are dead." The chief said gloomily. " Ill miss Vasques, Duke, and McCoy. They were fine marines." Anderson pointed out. " Who's that other marine Chief?" Minjohj'arad asked. " Correction, four of those ten are dead. Jacob Keyes was a great leader." The chief said. " You can say that again." McDowell said.  
  
" Wait, what about Banderas?" McDowell asked. " Pfft, are you kidding me? He was a worthless bastard!" Evans ranted. " Alright, enough chit chat, we have a mission. We have to find out where the Covenant camp is. There will be precisely 33 covenant at the camp. Nothing we can't handle." The chief said. " Alright men, move out!" The chief shouted as the men got their weapons and followed their Squad Leader. The leader of Squad 666  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 will be up soon. Review please. 


	2. Regaining Lost Ground

Chapter 2: Regaining lost ground  
  
  
  
The marines had been traveling for some time now. " So chief, how much longer to go?" Minjohj'arad asked the Master Chief. " About six miles." The chief replied." SIX MILES!?" Anderson exclaimed. " But that sucks!" McDowell said. " Ahh quit complaining, at least we aint back on Halo with The Flood." Mathew said.  
  
Minjohj'arad snarled at the mentioning of those beasts'. The group walked sort of spread out into groups of two. Mathew and Minjohj'arad, Evans and Anderson, and McDowell and the chief. This way, of they were suddenly fired upon, they wouldn't be in one big group, an easy target for grenades and plasma rifles.  
  
They slowly headed up a slope, at the top of which were some energy shields, some rocks to form a protective position, and two empty Shades. They crept up to the rocks, no one was there. They peeked up over the rocks and saw many tents, some ghosts', a banshee, and a plasma tank.  
  
They also saw two hunters, some elites, jackals, and grunts walking around and talking. McDowell rested his sniper rifle on the rock. He put his eye to the scope and searched for his victim. He found it. The camp leader, judging by his armor color and decorations. He got the cross hairs on its chest.  
  
He slowly squeezed the trigger, as there was a loud bang and the leader of the groups' chest exploded with blood and bone as it fell to the ground. There was confusion and panic in the camp, hunters, elites jackals and grunts ran around shouting in panic. Mathew places the tripod of his machine gun on a rock.  
  
Then he started to fire upon the panicking covenant. They dropped one by one as most of the remaining covenant ran for cover. One elite however, ran for the plasma tank. Matt turned his machine gun the elite. Too late. The elite hopped into the cockpit of the plasma tank, as it turned its turret towards them.  
  
" Shit, RUN!!!!!!!" Mathew said. Only then did the rest of them notice the tank. Matt and Minjohj'arad rolled under a space in some rocks that formed a small cave in the ground covered by grass. The chief and McDowell dived behind a Shade. Evans dived down the hill the way they had come, rolling down the hill.  
  
Anderson wasn't as lucky. He started to run, but the tank erupted plasma at him. It blew up five feet away from him, the force sending him flying in to a rock chest first, and then he fell on his back to the ground. McDowell flung an RPG over his shoulder. He aimed at the tank. He pulled the trigger, sending sparks, smoke, and a rocket heading straight towards the tank.  
  
Inside the tank the Elite was chuckling, and it spoke in its language. " Stupid Infidels, don't you realize that you cannot win?" Then it saw the rocket heading for it. Its eyes widened. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" It screamed in panic. The rocket hit tank, exploding on contact. They heard a covenant scream and all snickered.  
  
Then they remembered Anderson and rushed over to him. He was on sitting on the ground, his back to the rock he had hit. " Anderson, are you okay?" Minjohj'arad asked the marine. " I'm fine, I just got the wind knocked out of me." He said.  
  
Then an elite peeked out of his tent, His eyes widened in anger. He saw one of his brethren. Not only with the Infidels, but wearing their armor, killing for their people. This enraged him. How could one of his brethren betray the gods like that? This infuriated him. With a war cry, he charged Minjohj'arad.  
  
The elite turned and saw the other elite heading straight towards him. Minjohj'arad pulled out his plasma rifles and levered them at his so-called " brethren". The hostile elite tossed one of its so-called, "gods grenades" at Minjohj'arad. Mathew leaped in the air, caught the grenade, and then hurled it at the charging elite.  
  
It landed directly behind the beast. When it detonated, it sent the elite flying forward. The dead elite hit Mathew, catching him off balance. He toppled to the ground. Minjohj'arad helped the marine up. " Thanks Minjoh." Mathew thanked the elite.  
  
Anderson used his shotgun to help him get up. Minjohj'arad also helped him up. " Minjoh, Trimboli and Evans, take out the remaining Covenant." The chief ordered. They all nodded. They all walked fairly close together down the slope. A jackal ran out from behind a tree, but it tripped over a small rock. Mathew turned his machine gun to it.  
  
He pulled the trigger, sending shot after shot into the jackal. The bullets easily pierced the jackals' flesh, sending blood spewing everywhere. Soon, the jackal was soaked in its own blood.  
  
Two grunts, 3 jackals and an elite ran out from their tent. Minjohj'arad Mathew and Evans turned their weapons the covenant and opened fire. The elite, the jackals and a grunt fell dead, blood pouring in huge amounts from their numerous wounds. The last grunt tried to run away screaming, " We're all guna die!!! ", which wasn't far from the truth.  
  
Minjohj'arad aimed a rifle at the grunts back. He pulled the trigger, sending many plasma projectiles into its back an out its chest. Blood sprayed out of a hole in its heart as it fell to the ground. " RAAAHHH!!!" A hunter screamed as it charged Matt. " Oh shit, where'd he come from??" Matt panicked as the hunter tried to hit him with its shield. Matt fired at it, but his shots hit its shield and reflected off of it. The hunter hit Mathew in the stomach, hard enough to send him flying as he hit the ground with a thud." OOFFF!!" He gasped for air, having gotten the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Evans put his shotgun's barrel right up to the hunters' unprotected area of its back. " Die you son of a bitch!" He said as he shot it in the back, sending it to the ground with a loud thump. Meanwhile, Minjohj'arad was helping Matt up. " Matt, are you alright?" It asked him. " Yeah I'm fine." He replied to his covenant counterpart. The rest of the covenant force, mainly jackals and grunts, came out with their hands in the air.  
  
" Take no prisoners." The chief said. Mathew nodded, raised his machine gun at them, and pulled the trigger. They were all down in seconds. " Camp site clear, all hostiles have been eliminated." Minjohj'arad told the chief. " There's a covenant prison nearby, where they're holding marines. That's out next destination." The chief explained. " We're heading out at 2:00 tomorrow morning. Until then, get some sleep marines." The chief told them.  
  
They slept well that night, and in the morning, were ready to go save some marines. They just followed the chief. Their leader. The leader of Squadron 666. 


	3. Rescue Mission

Chapter 3: Rescue Mission  
  
The marines silently and cautiously ran to the prison compound. It was dark, and the only thing that helped them see was the infrared sight on the eyepiece of their helmets. Minjohj'arad, however, had eyes that where enhanced to see in the dark, like all Elites. They ran towards the compound, silently and stealthily.  
  
They ran behind 2 large boulders that overlapped, so they could see in front of them without having the peek their heads past the boulders. They saw some patrols, mostly Jackals, but guarding the gates where two hunters. They could not see the actual compound, for there was a large wall in surrounding to compound. On this wall, their where spotlights, Shades, and elites, all scanning the area for enemies.  
  
" This isn't going to be easy." Minjohj'arad whispered. " This is an extremely dangerous and difficult mission. That's the reason we got it." The chief replied in a low voice. " We can't do anything that would result in their raising the alarms. If the alarms are set off, run away as fast as you can." The chief whispered to them. " Getting through the gate is going to be hard enough, but how do we get inside the prison, get past security, get the prisoners, and get out??" Mathew asked.  
  
" Getting past detection sensors will be easy, since we all have detection scramblers on out suits, as for getting past the covenant, we should travel through the vents, as for Minjoh and I, we can use our invisibility generators on our armor." The chief explained. " How do we get past the gates?" McDowell asked. " Grappling hooks." The chief replied. " Use your weapons to a minimum." The chief told them. " Use only silenced weapons." The chief added.  
  
The squad nodded, and pulled out silencers, seeing as each was armed with either a small silenced machine gun, or a silenced pistol. " Matt and Minjoh will be paired, McDowell and Anderson, and Evans and I." The chief told them. They all nodded. The chief and Minjohj'arad turned on their invisibility generators. The marines could see them though; their eyepieces of their helmets could detect the heat sent off by the generators. The covenant didn't know this, so they continued to use invisibility.  
  
Meanwhile, a Jackal was patrolling the outside of the compound. He sat down on a rock for a rest and took out a book and starting reading. Minjohj'arad and Mathew sneaked up behind it. Minjohj'arad grabbed it by the chest and covered its mouth as he threw it to the ground. IT was scared. Mathew pulled out his silenced pistol and aimed at its eye. He shot it in its eye, blood spraying out like spray paint. They dragged the body behind a rock in some bushes so the other covenant wouldn't see it and raise the alarms.  
  
Then the two ran to an empty Shade by a part of the wall. They hid behind it, waiting until the covenant had turned away and walked to the other side. Then Mathew and Minjohj'arad pulled out grappling guns, and shot at the edge of the wall. They connected, and to their luck, no covenant noticed. They then scaled the wall to the top. They jumped onto the platform, and ducked behind some crates. An elite and a Jackal, who where supposed to be patrolling around the area, where talking.  
  
Minjohj'arad took out his knife, and walked up to him. Due to his invisibility, they never even knew he was there. They head and swishing noise. Suddenly blood started to spray out of the elites neck. It held its neck, staggering around, as blood sprayed out, some of it landing on a very confused and scared jackal. It then fell to the ground, and laid still and silently as it died. The Jackal looked left and right, his energy pistol ready to shoot anything.  
  
Its eyes widened. Its hand was shaking as it looked at its stomach. The end of a knife was sticking out of its stomach. Blood started to trickle down its stomach as it fell to the ground. Minjohj'arad then pulled out the knife that was shoved into his back and came out his stomach.  
  
Mathew sneaked up on a grunt in a Shade. It didn't notice him come up beside it. Mathew then raised his pistol at it. He shot about 7 shots into it. For the other covenant, it was hard to tell that the grunt was dead. It was still in its Shade, and not much blood was coming out of the grunt. They then walked to a vent shaft. They took off the grating, leaped down into it, and put the grating back on.  
  
Meanwhile, McDowell and Anderson where already inside the compound, and where stealthily wandering the halls of the once human controlled facility, looking for the detention center. They hid behind a crate as an Elite walked past them, then Anderson crept up behind it, and smashed the stock of his shotgun into the back of its head. It fell to the ground dead, as they dragged it to a crate, then lifted it and put it into the crate, and closed the lid. Then they walked about silently, and then they stopped and listened. They heard human voices from behind a door.  
  
They opened the door and entered. All the marines in the cells stopped talking and looked at the two. They motioned for them to shut up, as they walked up to the one large cell all the marines where in. Suddenly, they heard the voices of two elites talking and laughing as they stopped by the door. The two dived behind two crated filled with the humans weapons, obviously the ammo was somewhere else. The elites walked by the humans glaring at them.  
  
Then the two marines leapt out from behind the crates, their silent weapons flashing. The elites jerked back as the bullets penetrated their bodies. They fell back, their wounds bleeding what seemed like gallons. They opened a small interrogation room and threw the bodies inside, closed the door and locked it. They threw the two plasma rifles, two plasma pistols, two needlers and eight grenades they found from the elites to the captive marines. There where 12 marines total. Anderson tossed a silenced pistol to another marine. McDowell gave two of his silenced pistols to some marines. 10 of the 12 marines where armed. McDowell shot off the lock of the cell. Now the only problem was getting out.  
  
Meanwhile, Evans and the chief where keeping guard. They where bored, so they decided to kill time by taking apart one of their two weapons apart and re-assembling it. They kept an eye on the two hunters to whole time, making sure they wouldn't come their way.  
  
Minjohj'arad and Mathew where traveling through the vents, until they cam to grating. They looked through it. It was one of the two prison compounds. The only guard was a sleeping Jackal. They took out the grating, and leapt down. The marines where happy to see them. Minjohj'arad slammed his rifle into the Jackals skull, killing it.  
  
They shot off the lock on the cell, and armed the men with covenant weapons from an armory room that was in the detention center. They crept through the halls, and got to a door. Behind it, they heard some elite laughing and talking. Minjoh poked his head in. They were playing some kind of card game. They burst open the door. All of the elites looked up. The marines opened fire, and in seconds, all of the elites where dead, on the floor or still sitting up.  
  
A jackal heard the shots, and sounded the alarm. Outside, The chief and Evans saw the flashing lights and heard the alarm, as all of the jackals and the two hunters ran inside. " Shit, they set off the alarm!" Evans blurted out. " Not good, hey had better hurry, before covenant drop ships come with re enforcements." The chief said.  
  
The two groups of escaped marines met up in a hallway. They were all armed now. They ran into the cafeteria and locked the doors as they thought of a plan. Suddenly, they heard pounding on the door and shouting of covenant. They turned over all the tables and used them as shields.  
  
The door bust open. Ten elites, twenty jackals, fifteen grunts, and four hunters; the whole covenant force in the whole compound were there. The marines opened fire, bullets, plasma, and grenades thrust out at the covenant forces. The covenant ran for cover. In this first attack, one hunter, 4 elites, 12 jackals, and 7 grunts were killed. One marine got up to get a different hiding spot. Suddenly, a plasma rocket from a hunters fuel rod cannon hit him in the back, sending him flying into a wall killing him. After about a half hour or so of fighting, every covenant was dead, and 5 of the 28 marines were dead.  
  
As the doors heaved open, the chief and Evans feared the worst. But what ran out of the smoke was not covenant, they were all human. The chief and Evans let out a sigh of relief. 23 marines marched out of the compound. The marines all ran into the darkness of the early morning, and when they where about a mile away, they saw about 9 covenant drop ships speeding towards the compound. " We need 3 drop ships, coordinates 2431093. We need immediate pick up, over." The chief said into his com.  
  
" Roger roger, 3 drop ships are on their way, over." The pilot responded, his voice breaking up at points over the com link.  
  
About 20 minutes later, 3 drop ships where at the area the marines where in, the lowered down to the ground as 12 of the prisoners ran into one drop ship, and the other 7 ran into the other.  
  
The 6 marines left went into the third drop ship. The marines of Squadron 666. 


	4. The Front Line

Chapter 4: The front line.  
  
  
  
The marines of squadron 666 looked out the open back of the drop ship. It was 2:56 AM., totally dark. They were being transported to the Vector Prime IV front line.  
  
They couldn't see much, due to the extreme darkness of the early morning, but when the flew to the other side of a cliff, they could see the flashing of machine guns from one side of the field, and plasma shots from the other. They saw the explosions from tanks, both human and covenant. It was lighter here, because of all the lighting from both sides of the field.  
  
They saw Wart Hogs and Ghosts, Banshees and tanks. They saw on the other side of the field; as a covenant drop ship flew to the covenant side of the field, a tank shot at it. The left troop hatch broke off and fell to the ground and exploded. The drop ship then spun around as it crashed to the ground, instantly being engulfed in flames. A few seconds later, it exploded incinerating any covenant that might have survived the crash.  
  
The drop ship hovered about 50 feet above the ground for a few minutes, and then started to descend to the ground. When it landed, the six marines ran out from the ship into the intense battle. They heard shouting, screams of the wounded, and weapons firing.  
  
As about 11 marines ran from a drop ship, a plasma ball from a covenant tank hit the drop ship, which exploded sending all the marines flying in every direction. They saw a ghost speed across the battlefield, and then a marine launched a rocket at it. The rocket hit, sending the Elite piloting it flying, the beast screaming all the way.  
  
A Wart Hog speed around the field, the gunner firing its M41 LAAG machine gun as it speed around the field. An elite rose from a covenant trench and hurled a plasma grenade at it. The grenade landed and stuck to the wheel of the jeep, and it exploded, sending the vehicle flipping over. They watched as the marines bailed, only to be crushed by the vehicle.  
  
A banshee trailed a marine, who then dove to the ground. As the banshee pasted him, he managed to get a frag grenade into the cockpit. The banshee was suddenly engulfed in flames, as it speed towards the ground. The landed smack dab on a Wart Hog, the Wart Hog lost control as it fell on its side and slid right into covenant defensive lines. The explosion sent covenant flying. ' At least they took someone with them.' Mathew thought.  
  
Evans, Anderson, The Chief, and McDowell dove into a trench with other marines. Minjohj'arad and Mathew into a small cave that was concealed behind rocks, which housed other marines. On the rock concealment, where two belt drove machine guns for defense. The cave was dangerously close to covenant lines, in fact, it was on the covenant side of the field.  
  
Bushes and rocks concealed them though, as the two men at the machine gun mounds were spying on covenant lines with mechanical binoculars. There were about 15 marines in this small cave; the leader of the small group was a Lieutenant. He made Minjohj'arad and Mathew secondary leaders, for they had the second highest rank of the marines there. They were both Commanders.  
  
The Lieutenant ordered the marines to stay put and await further orders. Meanwhile, the 4 marines were in the trench, talking amongst themselves, waiting for orders from the general. " Where'd Matt and Minjoh get to?" Anderson asked. " I saw them go into a small cave about half way up the covenant lines." The chief replied.  
  
" Alright men listen up!" The general shouted at the marine presence of about 4,560 marines in that area. He yelled through the blow horn he had in his hand. " On my signal, we will mount vehicles and charge. The men, who cannot get a vehicle, charge on foot. We are winning this battle, and the covenant has been reduced to only about 1,200 some troops. Altogether, with us and the other groups of marines, about 7,900 marines will be charging a force of only about 1,200 some covenant. Some of you will die, but for every marine who dies, 5 covenant will die. Just be brave, finger on your trigger, and you will survive. AM I RIGHT MARINES?" He screamed. " SIR YES SIR" Every marine said at once. He raised a disk, and pressed a button 5 times, making a bright light flash 5 times to the other generals with troops. They gave 4 flashes, meaning that once every soldier was mounted, they had four seconds.  
  
"Alright men, the four marines of the famous Squad 666 will drive the flag tank. Everyone else, get your asses on a vehicle." He yelled. All the marines scurried to either a Wart Hog or Scorpion Tank. The chief got inside to front tank. Evans and McDowell sat on the front two seats of the tanks sides. Anderson stood on the top of the tanks turret, waving the flag that represented the humans. " CHARGE!!!" The general screamed through the blow horn. Tanks and Wart Hogs speed forward, while the marines on foot ran fast, screaming war cries the whole time.  
  
" They're charging!" The Lieutenant in the cave said. " Move out men! Have no mercy!!" He yelled. They burst from the bushes with loud war cries. It took the covenant in that area totally by surprise. A thick layer of bullets instantly covered them. Everyone but Minjohj'arad was firing, and that was because he had the honor of waving the human flag as they charged.  
  
They joined in the main charging force, and the marines were surprised to see an elite waving their flag as it charged its brethren.  
  
The covenant were terrified. Some of them opened fire, but most tried to run or hide. But there was nowhere to run. The forest behind them only led to a vertical cliff. As the marines zeroed in, the terrified covenant fired franticly. The marines were getting closer to covenant lines. The human tanks destroyed all of the covenant tanks.  
  
An elite tried to escape by speeding its ghost through the human chargers. A marine spotted it. The man dived at the ghost; tackling is pilot to the ground. The man swung his weapon at its back, disabling but not killing it.  
  
Many covenant committed suicide rather than be captured. They hurled themselves down the extremely steep cliff. Others tried to hide. Most surrendered. As the covenant came out of the surrounded compound with their hands in the air, the marines were grinning and laughing. Some struck the covenant with their weapons, or spit on them.  
  
The marines quickly shoved the covenant into prison trucks. They had a total of 234 elites, 311 Jackals, 122 hunters, and 100 grunts. The rest were dead. Casualties were 925 humans dead, and 8,343 out of 9,000 covenant dead. The 767 prisoners were transported to the Mickshlakov Prison Compound, which was a Russian compound on a human controlled section of Vector Prime IV.  
  
Mathew and Minjohj'arad found the rest of their group. They were to be guards on the prison trucks, which would transport the prisoners to a prison ship, which would fly to Mickshlakov. The covenant on the truck snarled at the squad, particularly Minjohj'arad. " Traitor!" One of the jackals yelled. " How could you betray the gods like this?" an elite asked. " If the gods were with me, they wouldn't have let my entire base back on halo be slaughtered by the flood." Minjohj'arad replied.  
  
The covenant had no idea what he went through, if they did, they might understand. But some of them were religious fanatics and thought massacre or not, the gods had a reason for doing that. Other covenant were just fighting because they wanted to be heroes, some were only in the war because they were drafted. But nonetheless, they all hated humans.  
  
A hunter opened its mouth to speak, but stopped when Mathew pointed his extremely high caliber machine gun at it. " Anyone who wants to insult Minjohj'arad is going to get a hot lead bullet in between the eyes." He said. " Anyone still want to insult him?" He asked, pointing his gun menacingly at them, daring them to speak up. No one did. " I thought so." He said. Anderson went into a small room of the large truck, and came out with packages. " Anyone hungry?" He asked. Many of the covenant raised their arms. But some were too stubborn and religiously devoted to accept Infidel charity. He gave the ones who asked the packages of food.  
  
They opened the small boxes. A jackal pulled out a Coca Cola and looked at it funny. " What is this?" It asked. " It's a drink." Mathew replied. " How do I open the strange container?" a hunter asked, who also had one in his hand, where his fuel rod gun was takes off. " Like this." Mathew took one from a package and showed them how to open it, and then handed it back to the elite he took it from.  
  
The elite took a sip of the fluid as the other covenant watched tensely, waiting for him to speak. " Hey, this strange Infidel liquid actually tastes pretty good. " The elite said. The others took sips from the strange foreign fluid. " Wow, it is good. " A jackal said. " Don't drink it! It's probably poisoned!" One of the more stubborn grunts said, one of the covenants that didn't trust humans at all.  
  
" It isn't poisoned, trust me, if we wanted you dead, we would've done it by now." Mathew Evans said. " The infidel has a point. " One of the wiser hunters on the truck said. " Wait, how will you grunts eat with those masks' on?" Anderson asked. " We can take the front cover of our masks off, because our chemical projectors are on the side, so we can eat and breath." A grunt replied. " Oh." Anderson responded.  
  
A jackal pulled a piece of pizza from the heated pouch in the package and looked at Evans. " What is this strange Infidel food called? " It asked. " That's called pizza. Its actually pretty healthy, it has dairy, grain, vegetables, and meat on it, so you get the vitamin intake you need." Evans replied. " Eh, it might be hot, so you should blow on it or wait until it cools down before taking a bite." He warned. After a minute or so the jackal bit a piece of the pizza off and chewed. His eyes widened. The other covenant looked in concern. Was it poisoned? They thought.  
  
" This Infidel food, its, delicious." The jackal said taking another bite. The other covenant pulled out their slices of pizza and started to eat them. " Infidel food isn't bad!" A hunter exclaimed. An elite took out a snickers bar and looked at it. " What's this?" It asked. " That's candy, you know, sweets? " Mathew replied. " The elite ripped off the wrapped and bit a chunk of the candy off and chewed. " Mmm, what do you Infidels put in this sweet substance?" It asked. " Uh, caramel, chocolate, peanuts, and some other stuff." Anderson replied. " Interesting." It said.  
  
After they had eaten, they were allowed to watch television. Mainly news about things back on earth. They saw weather patterns, some events happening, and some commercials about things they didn't know about, like financial help programs, and things like that. " What are the conditions in the prison we are being transported too?" A hunter asked. " Lets just say you'll be treated more like guests' then prisoners. The food is good, the cells are large, and the beds are comfortable. And you can watch TV. I've worked there, the covenant seemed happy with it." Mathew told them.  
  
The religious fanatics didn't believe him, ' The infidels are just trying to trick us into thinking it will be nice, but it is really grueling and horrific.' The religious ones said amongst themselves. " Well, if the guards don't yell and beat or starve us, I guess it can be that bad." A jackal said, the humans' beings able to understand due to the built in translators in their suites.  
  
The truck stopped, and the back opened. Soldier were waiting outside to board the covenant onto transport ships, most of them being Russians from the prison. There was also a few covenant prisoners were there to, telling them about the camp to the new prisoners. " It is really not bad at all. The guards are nice enough for me, the food is good, and we can do what we want with stuff in out cells. They have what they call television. There is also a room where we are aloud to pray." A hunter told them. " Its about the most luxurious a prison can get." An elite assured them. The covenant boarded the many ships.  
  
The marines of squad 666 stayed however.  
  
" You are to be flown to Maninbul base. From there, you will be flown to where a major battle is going to take place. " A colonel told them.  
  
Then the marines marched into the waiting drop ship. The marines of Squadron 666. 


End file.
